The Singing Revolution
by xShiningStarxx
Summary: A story about how Estonia regained his independence back from Soviet Union. Historically correct. I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, all rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya
1. Prologue

_**Mu isamaa on minu arm,**_

_My fatherland is my love,_

_**kell' südant annud ma,**_

_To whom I've given my heart,_

_**sull' laulan ma, mu ülem õnn,**_

_I sing to you, my greatest joy,_

_**mu õitsev Eestimaa!**_

_My beloved Estonia! _**(1)**

**::::::::::::::::**

There was a big silence. One minute was all it took. The on-lookers stood up**(2)**. And then, suddenly,

_''Mu isamaa on minu arm, MU ISAMAA ON MINU ARM!''_ Whole crowd was loudly chanting that one sentence.

It took Tino a moment to understand what crowd was chanting and second to realise that he joined it too. Getting angry look from Soviet Union **(3)**, he got even bolder. He stood up and joined the crowd in chanting. That moment, he didn't care what Ivan thought. He even smirked a little. It seems that Soviet Union's wonderful plan to show how pleased Estonians were with Soviet powers had blown up in his face.

Slowly, Poland stood up, then Hungary and then everyone else. They didn't care that they couldn't understand the words, but they got the message. Estonians loved their _free_ _land_.**(4)**

Soviet Union tried to force the orchestras to play over the voices of people, but he forgot one very important thing. When 200 000 persons start to sing one song, it's _**impossible to shut them up.**_

* * *

_**(1) Unofficial anthem of Estonia during Soviet occupation. Originally a poem written by Lydia Koidula. Now days it is closing song of Song Festivals.**_

_**(2) When ''Mu isamaa on minu arm'' is played, everyone stands up. It's considered very rude when one doesn't. **_

_**(3) In my headcanon Ivan Braginski is personification of whole Soviet Union, while Estonia represented both Republic of Estonia (we had governments in exile in Norway, the US and Canada) and Soviet Socialist Republic of Estonia. **_

_**(4) Estonians draw a very,very clear line between landmass that is called Estonia and republic that is called Estonia. When Estonian says ''I love Estonia'' he/she can either mean he/she loves the landmass or the republic. **_

_**A/N: Thank you for reading. This is just prologue, first few chapters will be up in few weeks. **_


	2. The Phosphorite War

_Ei taha, ei saa, ei või sind jätta, Virumaa!_

_**I don't want to, I can't, I won't leave you, Virumaa! (1)**_

_**...**_

Eduard stood up from his kitchen table. He paused for a moment, thinking. Then he coughed again. The emissions level was too high. And not only by 'evil capitalist america's ' standards, but by 'glorious USSR's ' levels too.

_Fucking Ivan_, he thought, getting himself a glass of water, _Ruins my environment and nature and then lets me explain to others in world meetings. If I'm allowed there, after all. _**(2)**

He the kitchen, took his denim jacket (That Tino had bought to him secretly from Finland) and left the apartment he was currently living in. Oh, how he missed the manor he owned during independence. **(3) **Right now it was in bad shape, having left empty when Soviets came back**(4)**.

**...**

Reaching the Pelguranna beach, he sneered. It was filled with shit and trash, literally. **(5)**

Having nothing to do here, he started travelling towards Toompea, where he was told to arrive by afternoon. Getting on trolley, he heard two women talking by themselves.

'' You know, my cousin from Tapa called last night,'' she said, ''She said that the water Vello took from well yesterday, burned!''

'' What, it was hot?'' other asked, surprised.

''No, no.'' first woman said, '' He accidentally dropped a match into it. It lit on fire!'' **(6)**

''Issand jumal'' gasped the second one, covering her mouth. **(7)**

**...**

Once in Toompea castle where his so called ''bosses'' were, Eduard slowly walked to meeting room.

''Sit down.'' One man barked at him, in russian**(8)**. Eduard made face and sat down as slowly as possible.

''And what do I need to do, _дорогaя товарищ _?**(9) **he asked in broken russian.

''Sign these papers.'' his ''leader'' told him, pushing a stack of papers towards him, obviously annoyed at the way Eduard spoke russian.

Eduard took a moment to read the papers.

''What? YOU WANT TO MINE PHOSPHORITE IN VIRU COUNTY?'' he exploded, ''Do you know how many people will have to move because of that? It's not safe! Estonia's nature is ruined enough as it is! I will not sign this piece of shit.''

That earned him a smack across his face.

'' If USSR would need it, we would dig up whole Estonia!'' one enraged old man yelled. **(10)**

They forced him to give his signature (there was no other option after all).

Eduard left the building enraged.

_This will not be the end of this, _he swore.

**...**

He was right, once again.

_'Ahh, perfect' _, Eduard thought, pulling on a t-shirt that said ''Phosphorite? No, thank you''_. _He took a sign that said ''You can't make bread from shit!'' and left to a protest. **(11)**

People were enraged once they heard about the mining plans. It didn't help that party leaders had lied to their faces.

**...**

_'' Mr. Gorbatšov! šov, please can you tell us about mining plans in Viru County? "_

_asked one journalist, but he was answered with silence _**(12)**

**...**

Eduard allowed himself a nice glass of vodka. Everything was going better than he expected. Crowds were furious. Newspapers and Television only talked about how unsafe the mining was.

He opened TV and heard the news:

_'' The council of Ministers has decided to cease all action in Viru County until the negative side of mining is talked through.''_

_**''Njahm, Minu võit. Peaaegu.''**_

**...**

_'' Holy shit, this is too good.'' Estonia thought as he laughed at the drawing he found from the morning newspaper._

_There was a caricature of farmer throwing outline of Estonia into soil like it was piece of shit. _**(13)**

**...**

_'' Teab loodus vaid,  
teab isamaa,  
meil tuleb üksteist aidata.  
Ei ole üksi ükski maa  
ei taha, ei saa sind jätta, Virumaa! ''_

Whole crowd was holding hands and singing that song.

Eduard felt tears running down his face. He had not felt so strong happiness from his people in very, very long time.

**...**

Eduard looked at the newspaper sceptically. He wasn't so sure about the whole economical self-sufficiency. **(14)**

But it could work. Oh yes. He would see that this thing became law personally.

**...**

_**''GOVERNMENT CANCELS ALL PLANS TO START DIGGING PHOSPHORITE IN VIRU COUNTY.'' **_ Declared every newspaper on 15th november. **(15)**

''HA! Minu võit!''

* * *

A/N: Whoow, sorry for the long wait. I just didn't have time to upload it. Here's chapter on Phosphorite War that happened in '87. Next will be about Night Song Festivals.

**(1) ''Ei ole üksi ükski maa.'' is song written by Alo Mattiisen for Phosphorite war.**

**(2) Only USSR states to be represented in UN were Ukrainian SSR and Byelorussian SSR along with USSR. In my headcanon Russia drags along one of non-recognized states to show how happy they are with life in USSR. **

**(3) During first republic many Estonians bought mansions from Baltic-Germans who had financial troubles. **

**(4) Manors and Churches were used as storage rooms or left empty mostly. **

**(5) All the waste went into Finnish gulf, ruining Estonian beaches. **

**(6) Actually happened thing. **

**(7) Estonian's aren't very religious, but we still use 'oh my god' and similar expressions. **

**(8) Most of Estonian Communist Party leaders couldn't speak Estonian. Also all official things were done in russian. **

**(9) Estonia is using wrong russian. He's using feminine form, implying that he's speaking to women. It should be actually _дорогo_****_и_** товарищ. It means ''Dear friends'' in english

**(10) Real quoute from magazine ''Pikker'' (15/1988)**

**(11) Actual protest signs and t-shirts.**

**(12) When Gorbatšov visited ESSR in february of '87 he didn't comment on topic. **

**(13) Real caricature. **

**(14) Important later. Basic meaning of it is that ESSR would trade material for money, not material for material like before. **

**(15) Actually it was declared on 14th, but newspapers didn't have time to print it in evening paper. **


	3. The Night Song Festivals

Eestlane olen ja eestlaseks jään,  
kui mind eestlaseks loodi.  
Eestlane olla on uhke ja hää  
vabalt vaarisa moodi.

I am Estonian, and will always be Estonian.

If I was born as Estonian;

I'm proud to be Estonian.

Free just like forefathers before me.

….

Eduard sat in front of an old radio. He was patiently waiting for clock to hit midnight.

"_Two more minutes" _he thought, listening to Finnish. He could understand bits of it, but not much.

Or that's what he told Ivan. He understood Finnish perfectly, thanks to listening to Finnish television and radio. He knew watching these were forbidden, but everyone else was doing it. Besides, he could see what was happening in the West.

The old grandfather clock hit twelve. It was time.

And then, the music he had been waiting for whole day. His beloved anthem was coming from radio.

To be careful, he turned the volume lower.

He mouthed the words of anthem, not daring to sing, should someone hear him.

By the end of the song, he was crying. Eduard wiped his tears and turned the radio off. He would be forever grateful for the fact that Finnish and Estonian anthems had same melody.

…..

_Eduard stood in awe. He had not expected so many people to turn up to this demonstration. Inside he was really proud of his people. _

_'We have to honestly disclose our nation's history – Even if much of it has to be re-written.' One of demonstrators spoke loudly, using rolled up paper megaphone to be heard over the crowd as public address systems had been turned off by KGB. _

_Eduard felt proud, and for a slightest moment – he smiled. _**(1)**

_. . . _

"So, I propose to make an organization for support of Perestroika." came from his television.

Eduard remained skeptical. True, Estonians needed someone to lead this awakening, but was this group the right one? So far the other movements par Heritage Society weren't so popular. The group for publication of Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact was seen as to quick-paced to many.

"_Well,"_ he mused _"better to be afraid than regret.."_

….

"_EESTLANE OLEN JA EESTLASEKS JÄÄN!..." _sang the crowd, holding hands and not caring that probably somewhere there were Soviet troops waiting for chance to arrest them.

Eduard was quite literally crying. _Thousands and thousands_ of people had gathered to Song Festival Grounds to sing. His heart was swelling of pride.

Then, he heard the sound of a motorbike. The man waved the Estonian flag as he rode his motorcycle along the crowds.

He couldn't believe it.

It was his beloved blue, black and white flag.

He felt ecstatic as the whole ground erupted in cheering.

Suddenly, he could see flags coming out from crowd. They were old and colours had faded, but it was so great to see the flag that had been forbidden.

The applause the flags got were enormous.

And if anything, he was crying and had the biggest smile on his face at the same time.

He quickly joined in singing the anthem that people had started to sing. After all, it was proper to sing his anthem.

…..

"_'So, Singing Revolution, jaa?" _he murmured to himself as he read the newspaper. _"Certainly fitting." _he mused.

….

"And one time, we will win for sure!" said man intro microphone. **(2)**

Eduard smiled and congratulated him on great speech. He surely hoped that one day he would be free from Ivan.

….

"So I here, right now, demand freedom and independence for Estonia!" Yelled man into microphone, grinning.

Eduard clapped his hands, but he saw leading members of Popular Front frowning; so much for the co-operation between Popular Front and Heritage Society.

"I will have a word with them later." Eduard thought while giving them looks.

…...

"Estonia, stop this non-sense and use your rightful flag!" Russia said smiling, "And why are you trying to gain independent from me?" he made a sad face.

"Well, Russia, I got few lines for you..." Eduard said with blank face. After all, this man had made him suffer.

"Stay strong, people of Kalev, and let your home land stay strong as rock!" He said with greatest smirk on his face. 'Mnja, kahju küll, Ivanikene..' **(3)**

"Whoa! Good one there, Igaunija!" Latvia said, patting him on shoulder. **(4)**

Lithuania and Prussia just smirked.

Finally, something interesting was happening during their annual get together.

* * *

A/N: I'm so, so sorry for not updating faster ;.; Anyway, here is chapter about year of '88! And HUGE thanks to my sweetie, AmericanDerp for beta reading it for me!

**(1) The Hirvepargi demonstration. It actually happened in '87 but with focus being on phosphorous mining in last chapter, I felt as that It will fit into this chapter better. It was first demonstration in Estonia.**

**(2) One of most well known quotes from Singing Revolution. It became legendary.**

**(3) He is mocking Estonian Soviet Socialist Republic's anthem here. Second sentence means 'Too bad, Ivan'**

**(4) In my head-canon Latvia is bit of an prankster and can appreciate the good sarcasm. **


End file.
